


the city of London is safe, the big threat is away

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Multi, Orgy, Treat, Yeah- that's pretty much the whole summary. Orgy. Just Orgy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut smut smut!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the city of London is safe, the big threat is away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/gifts).



One day Rose

The Master kidnapped rose. (The first one, The puppet one, The real second one, [PROSE], Big Finis one, Julia robert's brother, cartoon one, YNWA, life on mars guy, the female one) "Let's have hot sex," they hissed.

"No," Rose said. "We need the Doctor."

 

The Masters kidnapped the Doctor. (alec hardy, womb guy, duplicate, rubber face) 

"we can all have sex now," they said, and then they had sex.

the end


End file.
